Gossip
by QueenWolf12
Summary: On a rainy night Mindy and Jassmine have one of there famous gossip session. Funny rumers are told and stories as well. Please R&R may get tooken down.


**Alright this is a really retarded fanfic that I did with writer's block and what not. It is not that great and I would like to say that it is really a crack fix in a way.**

** Look I didn't bother to spell check or fix anything because I know it's bad and will be taking it down. Just wanted to see what people thought ot it. I wasn't really plaining on putting this up.**

I do not own yugioh gx!

* * *

It was a rainy night at DA. The wind was hoiling and the thurnder was crashing. BAM! The thrunder would sound and shake the room. BAM!

"EEEPPP!" Mindy said out of her bunk. She landed on her rear with a thump.

"Err...Mindy what are you doing?" Jassmine groined from being woken up from a good dream.

Just then another clap of thunder. BAM! Witht aht Mindy jumped. "I can't sleep with all that thurnder out there." She wimpered.

Jassmine rubbed her eyes. These where the nights she hated having roommates. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You could stay up and talk with me." Mindy suggested.

Jassmine rolled her eyes. But once she relaized she was to awake to fall back asleep she agreed and she sat cross leged on the floor with her scardy cat of a friend. They had done this many times before but never so late. But it happened about once a week and since they where over do for one of their little "talks" now was as good a time as any.

"So have you heard anything good lately?" Mindy asked starting off the talk.

Jassmine thought for a moment. "You know I did hear one thing. " Jazz said placing a finger to her chain.

"What?" Mindy leaned in. Judging by the look on Jazz's face this was good.

"Well I heard this rumor abouit Zane."

"Jassmine then it's most likely not true." Mindy stated. " He's in the props now and it's most likely some gosip the medai has ouit." This sort of thing always seemed to happen with props now a days.

"Yeah I know but I know it's true!" Jassmine stated. " I got proof when he was at DA! He has a foot thing."

"You mean he has a foot fetish?"

Jassmine noded a yes. " Yeah he does. I mean I wouldn't believe it unless I didn't already know it. Because this one time last year remeber how Lex's shoes kept going missing."

"Yeah..."

"Well I went over to Zane's room to get Lex's books. I forget why I had to go. But anyway he wasn't there and when I was looking for her books I found all her shoes!"

Mindy had to cover her mouth. It was so hard not to laugh at that story and the look on the redhead's face. "That has to be a rumor!" Mindy giggled,

:Why else would he have her shoes! I mean if he was going to steal something of hers why not her underwear or her diary or something. Why her shoes? He must get turned on by it!"

After Mindy stopped her giggle fit it was her turn. She put her finger on her lip trying to think of something. Then it hit her. "Oh this isn't a rumor I just heard it. I mean yeah. i heard this story about Chazz. That he has been spying on Ms. Fonda."

"WHAT!" Jassmine nearly fall backkwards.

"Yeah, it's accually a pretty funny story. You see he was on that tree by he window. Well how he got caught is..." Mindy started giggling " he fell out of the tree and hurt his back!"

"Wait? You mean he was pipping at the nurse and he fell out of the tree and got busted!" Jazz laughed.

"YES!" Mindy chuckled. " The branch broke and then he fell and hurt his back!"

"Now it's your tunr Jazz."

"Alright alright I got one." Jassmine was really enjoying herself now. Almost happy that she was woken up. " Well I was at the new diner the other day. I saw Bastion there."

"Oh what could he be up to?" Mindy asked hand on her cheek. " I mean he is like a closed book. Nothing new same old same old."

"Oh yeah but what he did is what freaked me out. " Jassmine's eyes grew wide at the memory. " He was going into this bathroom with this girl. Now you know what I though but he used this needle and-"

"BASTION DOES DRUGS!" Mindy said in shock.

"Mindy shut up and let me finsh." Jassmine stated. " Now as I was saying I saw him take the needle and poke the girl in the back and then drink her blood!"

Mindy grew green from the thought. She was always the sqemish type. "Well...I don't have anymore stories." Mindy said. "Excpet for this one thing."

"What is it?"

"It's not really anything all that funny but it is something. It's about Sy."

Jassmine groaned. " You mean short stuff. Mindy is this anything good?"

"Well yeah! Well if you think of him in a different sorta way." Mindy winked. " I was on my way to the girls gym and then I took a wrong tunr and went into the boys shower."

"You saw Syrus naked." Jassmine smiled face turning red.

"Yeah! But what is supriseing is that I saw his ummm..." Mindy scrambled for the right words as she pointed downward. " his you know...and well it.."

"What was it the size of a two year old's." Jazz flipped her hair back.

"Uh, no. It was about the size of his brothers."

Jazz was in shock. "Wait Mindy why do you know what his brother's looks like?"

"Alexis told me." Mindy said bluntly.

"Alexis told you what?" A voice said from the top bunk. That made the two girls on the floor jump.

"Lex what are you doing up?" Jassmine asked.

"It's time for class. Didn't you guys sleep?"

"I would have if someone wouldn't have woken me up." Jassmine said glaring at Mindy.

Alexis walked out of the room. She was going to have to start getting in on those talks. And she really needed to stop telling Mindy her personaly life.


End file.
